


Doctor's Orders

by KaworuMakino



Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Breeding, Furry, Heavy Point Chopper, M/M, Rimjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Doctors aren't always gentle with their patients.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Doctor's Orders

It had now been about six months since that fateful day when Sanji first walked in on Zoro, naked and waiting in the Thousand Thousand Sunny's bathtub. In the time since the pair had engaged in all manner of relations, both with each other and in groups with their teammates. But even though there were now frequent orgies on deck, some pirate pairs hadn't yet gotten it on one-on-one. 

This is the story of Zoro's first intimate alone time with Tony Tony Chopper. 

It started out not so differently from much of the time they'd already spent together. They were in Chopper's medical office on the Sunny, with Zoro sitting up on a chair, fresh wounds on his back from a battle about an hour prior. 

"You know you don't have to fight every idiot you run into in random bars," Chopper remarked. He was standing on a step-stool behind Zoro, applying ointment to the the bruises. 

"He said women can't be swordsmen," Zoro said. "You know I can't let that slide."

"True, true," Chopper sighed. "Just take it easy." He now began applying bandages to Zoro's shoulder blades. 

"What if I want to work up a sweat?" Zoro asked. 

"Don't tell me you want to train when you just got back from a real fight," Chopper said. "Give it a rest."

"Who said I was looking to fight?" Zoro asked, turning around to face Chopper, bandages now all wrapped and set. 

"What else did you have in mind?" Chopper asked, puzzled. 

"You. And me. But not like you are now. Heavy mode you. Like how you were when I watched you fuck Luffy last week."

Chopper gulped. "A-are you sure? I'm not as good as Luffy or Sanji. I'm sure they're much more your type."

Zoro simply patted the fur on Chopper's head. "Anyone ever tell you you have amazing abs when you bulk up?"

Chopper chuckled. "Just Robin, though I don't think she had the same thoughts running through her mind that you do." He then stepped down from the step stool and took off his doctor's coat. "Fine. Step this way, patient," he said, motioning over to the cot on the far side of the room. 

"Ooo, roleplay? Kinky," Zoro smirked as he walked over to the cot. 

"It's hardly roleplay when I'm actually your doctor," Chopper pointed out. Then, much to Zoro's pleasure, he grew exponentially and quickly until he'd assumed his heavy point mode. "Though I suppose I'm about to be much more as well."

"All right now, finish stripping," Chopper commanded. 

Zoro obliged, already turned on by how deep the doctor's beast-man voice was in this form. Zoro was already shirtless, so he just had to wiggle his legs free from his pants. 

"Don't you chafe from going commando?" Chopper asked. 

"Easier access is more important," Zoro said. 

"Then lie down on your stomach and let me get to work," Chopper ordered. Zoro hadn't expected his crewmate to get so demanding in bed, but it was quite the pleasant surprise. The swordsman laid down with his perky ass exposed, just as Chopper had ordered. 

"The others would finger you but my hooves would downright be fisting," Chopper said. "So I'll have to lick you open instead." With that Chopper got up on the bed. 

Zoro felt the immense pressure of all of Chopper's weight bearing down upon him and the mattress. "You sure the bed won't break?" he asked. 

"The captain and I have more than tested its resiliency," Chopper said matter-of-factly before gripping the swords man's ass cheeks with his hooves and bringing his furry face up against the hole. It tickled, but Zoro wiggled his ass in encouragement. 

Chopper was more than happy to accept the invitation. 

"Oohh," Zoro moaned softly as he felt Chopper's tongue lap up against his anus softly. "So...so..."

"Gentle?" Chopper asked. "All the better to pry you open so I can get rougher later." With that he kept lapping his tongue up against Zoro's entrance, loving his first taste of one of the Straw Hat crew's finest asses. 

"I don't know how Sanji ever decides to bottom when you're so delicious," Chopper pondered in between long, wet slurps. Zoro's back tingled, an erotic shiver traveling up his spine from his opening that Chopper was now plunging fully inside of. 

"So good. Gimme more," Zoro pleaded. 

"Just take it easy. Let me know if I start weighing down on your back too much," Chopper said, bringing his face up from Zoro's sloppy, saliva-coated hole. 

"Will do. But don't go too easy on me. I can take a lot of pain," Zoro said. 

"Given how long I've been patching you up, I'm very well aware of that," Chopper sighed. "That's enough doctor talk for now, though. It's time to stop treating you as my patient."

"How else would you treat me?" Zoro asked with a cocky grin. 

"Like my little bitch," Chopper said, lining his thick, furry cock up against Zoro's winking hole and pushing forward. 

"Eaaagh!" Zoro moan-screamed, feeling the first few inches make their way inside him. He'd taken a lot of dick in his life, but never any this thick. 

"Don't tell me the legendary pirate bottom Whoreanoa Zoro can't take a little bit of cock," Chopper taunted, sliding two more inches into his patient. 

"Little, my ass," Zoro grumbled between gritted teeth. 

"I think your ass is big and juicy actually," Chopper said, smacking one of Zoro's cheeks. 

"Eung-ohhh!" Zoro yelped, his pained moan shifting into one of pleasure. 

Pleased, Chopper slapped Zoro's ass again while sliding yet more cock inside it. "You've almost taken all of it. Don't give up now."

"Isn't--" Zoro began before moaning as his ass got another slap, "isn't it irresponsible for a doctor of all people to not use a condom?" He teased. 

Chopper shoved the rest of his cock forward so that all ten inches were stuffed inside Zoro's wet, tight heat. "I didn't see you complain when any of the others filled your guts."

"Course not," Zoro said between tears. "I wouldn't have come to your office today if I didn't want you to cum in my guts."

With that, Chopper lost all remaining urge to move slowly. He gripped Zoro's ass cheeks hard with his his hooves and pulled half his cock out, then thrust forcefully back in. Zoro moaned like the bitch in heat he was. The jackhammering only got faster from there. 

"Oh god, doctor," Zoro panted. "My asshole's never taken anything like this."

"Yeah well you'd better get used to it," Chopper moaned between sharp thrusts. "This reindeer mates for life."

"I'll take all your cum, whenever you want," Zoro panted, pushing his ass backward to impale himself on Chopper's cock. "Anything for you to keep fucking me like this."

"Sanji and Franky won't get jealous?" Chopper asked between thrusts. 

"They both know how many men's cum I've taken, and that I'm not stopping now."

"You sure aren't, although--huff--," Chopper panted, "I'm getting close."

"Breed me, doctor," Zoro moaned. 

Chopper couldn't hold out any longer after hearing that. He shut his eyes tight and thrust his final thrusts inside Zoro's tight ass, filling it up with his spunk. Zoro came at the same time, and even after Chopper pulled out, the cum kept leaking out of Zoro for a startlingly long time. 

"That's a lot of cum," Zoro smiled, fingering his ass and then licking the sperm from it. 

"That's just the beginning," Chopper smiled before heading over to a cabinet and grabbing one of his Rumble Balls from inside it. "Check this out," he said before popping it in his mouth. 

"A new form?!" Zoro asked, eyes widening. 

Chopper remained the same adult human height, but he thinned considerably. No longer the image of a body builder or uber jock, he was now something else entirely. 

"I present to you...twink point," Chopper said with a smile, turning away from the swordsman and bending over. "Now pound my furry ass."


End file.
